Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 5
Chapter 5 – Raina is welcomed in Table 7 “And it wasn’t even campfire, yet.” A girl said. I was still looking at Emily, I gaped at her, she was no doubt beautiful, and her mom… was Aphrodite. “Drew” Annabeth called, and an Asian girl with dark hair stepped out of the group, “This is Emily, your new cabin mate, be nice to her.” The way Annabeth talked to her was almost like a threat. Drew gulped then collected herself, “Sure, whatever.” She muttered and walked towards the crowd making way for her, Emily followed her as Annabeth gestured. I gave her an encouraging look. Raina was beside me, clutching my arm, “I’m scared.” She said. I hugged her, “It’ll be okay.” She nodded, I took her hand and led her towards Chiron, “Umm, excuse me…” I said, “What about us?” Chiron looked saddened, “We should wait, and your godly parents haven’t claimed you yet.” I nodded, “You see?” I told Raina, “We just have to be claimed.” I can’t believe I sounded so calm, though I was feeling so wrecked. I was hoping my godly parent, who ever that is would explain to me my life, how it was turned around. Percy and Annabeth led Raina and me towards the Big House, a big white house in the middle of the strawberry field. I saw some boys growing some plants and a girl in white gossamer dress, her long blonde hair braided. “Forgive us” Chiron said, “But Mr. D isn’t here at the moment, as you can see” he gestured towards the boys growing what looked like strawberry, “He let his sons do his job for a while. He is at Olympus.” “O – Olympus?” I stuttered. Chiron nodded, “Mr. D is short for Dionysus.” “Like the god of wine?” I asked. Chiron smiled, “It appears you know your mythology.” I shrugged; I’ve read a few stories from Greek myth while I was venturing around. “Well, there aren’t much of mythologies now, are they?” Percy laughed Raina and I waited in the Big House with Chiron talking about the Camp, the Olympus, and more about what happened for the past 4 years – most of it was about the Titan War and how Percy and Luke saved us all. I didn’t know Percy was like the leader or something he was so simple, he didn’t have that proud and arrogant look on his face. Without knowing, time passed so quickly, we’ve been talking for hours. Then I heard the sound of a conch horn from the outside. “What’s that?” I asked, “Dinner time.” Chiron said. When we got there, I saw a lot of tables, I saw a Percy sitting in the third table alone, and I would have thought he and Annabeth would sit together. I saw Annabeth in the sixth table, where there were blonde haired kids with gray eyes like her. Some tables were empty, some full, others had little campers. And some only had one. Like the third table and thirteenth table, where a dark hair haired boy, wearing a black aviator jacket sitting alone, looking bored. I saw Emily sitting in the tenth table with a lot of pretty kids, she had her head down, and she was getting shy again. She saw me and Raina and smiled. She was about to stand and come up to us but that Asian girl from last time, Drew, glared at her, and she shrank back to her seat. “Each table is the same as the Cabins” Chiron said, “Each table corresponds to a god or goddess.” Now I understood, Chiron also talked about the Cabins, but he left out about the tables. “You two sit next to me, since you have not been claimed yet.” As we were approaching towards the hallway, a bright light suddenly covered Raina, and above her head was a golden lyre. The kids from the seventh table looked at her in excitement, “A new sister!” a boy about ten years old chimed. “What?” Riana was as dumbstruck as I was. Then Chiron knelt again, like what he did when Emily was claimed, “Hail Raina Archer” he announced, “Daughter of Apollo, god of Music, Healing, and Prophecies.” The kids from the seventh Cabin stood up and surrounded Raina and pushed her towards their table, laughing and welcoming her at the same time. Raina and Emily looked up to me then. I was alone, all alone. Emily and Raina had their place in camp already, but not me, I was not claimed, and my godly parent didn’t want me. That’s what I thought when suddenly I bright silver light covering me. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Chapter Page